beautiful liar
by octavianistwerking
Summary: Jason's been two-timing Piper and Reyna. What happens when they find out? Songfic for "Beautiful Liar"


_He said I'm worth it, his one desire_

Piper and Jason were seated on the roof of Cabin One at Camp Half-Blood. It had been a wonderful night, simply because they hadn't been burdened with the task of training anyone. For once, they'd actually been able to sit down to dinner and enjoy each other's company before Jason had to be torn back away to Camp Jupiter in order to build more of those stupid temples that Jason thought so important and Piper thought so trivial.

But all that didn't matter tonight. Tonight, It was just Jason, Piper, and the stars. If the past few months had taught Piper anything, it was that she should cherish the little things.

Jason snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "This is really nice," he said softly.

"I fully agree, Sparky," Piper replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

"After all the things that have happened...losing everyone in the war…" Jason trailed off and looked into the distance.

"Hey, it's okay." Piper took his hand and laced her fingers through his. "You don't have to talk about it."

"I'm just so happy that after everything that's happened, I still have you. That's all that really matters."

_I know things about him that you wouldn't want to read about_

Reyna had already laughed so hard that her sides hurt, but when Jason brought up their terrible mistake in the Roman bathhouse that brought the fifth cohort to shame (again) six years ago, Reyna had to swallow her pain and laugh yet again.

"I can't believe how far you slid!" Reyna exclaimed, wiping tears from her eyes.

Jason shook his head. "I still remember that, and the skin on my stomach still remembers too!" The couple exploded into another fit of laughter.

When Jason began coming to Camp Jupiter in order to build and design the new temples, he and Reyna rekindled their friendship and eventually their romance. She was so happy the day that he told her that he and Piper were over and that he was ready to make their relationship work. It had been a painful two years having to watch Jason and Piper as a couple, but Reyna was more than ready to reclaim the man that was rightfully hers.

After all, they'd had so much history together. She knew all of his secrets, and he knew all of hers. They fit together like a puzzle, and Reyna wasn't going to let anything come between them ever again.

_He kissed me, his "one and only"_

Piper was on equipment cleaning duty when her little sister Lacy ran up to her looking frantic. However, Lacy was always a little bit frazzled so this wasn't necessarily unusual.

"Piper," Lacy gasped, "We have to talk."

"What's up?" Piper asked.

Lacy grasped Piper's arm and pulled her into the back of the shed. "You aren't going to like what I'm about to tell you, but I promise that I'd never lie to you about this."

Piper's eyes widened. "Lacy, what's going on?"

"Jason's cheating on you. I heard it from one of my friends at Camp Jupiter. She has photo evidence." Lacy pulled a folded print from her pocket and held it up for Piper to see.

Piper's stomach dropped. Lacy was right; Jason was kissing Reyna in the photo. The same lips that told her that he loved her more than anything, that had kissed her more times than she could count, were on the lips of another woman.

_Tell me how you tolerate the things you just found out about_

It was one of those nights when Jason was back in New York and Reyna was immensely bored. So when her friend Gwen stopped by from the college in New Rome for a visit, Reyna was elated. Unfortunately, Gwen was the bearer of bad news on this particular visit.

"I've heard some rumors coming out of Camp Half-Blood," Gwen said cautiously, choosing to take the seat on the opposite side of the room instead of sitting next to Reyna on the bed.

"Oh?" Reyna said. "Why should I care about drama that's across the country?"

"Well, the rumors aren't really rumors and they concern you?"

"Me? What does anyone at Camp Half-Blood have to say about me?"

Gwen bit her lip. "Jason and Piper are still together. According to my sources, they never broke up. He's been lying to you for months and living a double life."

Reyna went pale and her hands turned cold and clammy. Everything was starting to make sense. Jason strangely never wanted Reyna to come with him to Camp Half-Blood, didn't even want her in New York as a matter of fact. He was extremely elusive about his conversations with Piper, too.

Reyna was absolutely disgusted. She wasn't sure if she hated Piper or Jason more. How could they sleep at night knowing that they were doing this to her?

_You'll never know_

_Why are we the ones who suffer?_

Piper tried to hold back her tears, but she ended up crying on Lacy's shoulder. First, she'd found out that all of her memories with Jason were fake. Then, when she tried to make the relationship work for real, he lied to her face and ran away with another girl. Why wasn't she good enough for him?

And worse, how could she ever look Reyna in the eye again? If she knew that Jason and Piper were still together and still pursued Jason, Piper thought that Reyna was just as guilty as Jason was. But if Reyna had been lied to just as Piper had, she was just as much of a victim. Either way, the whole situation just made her upset. And either way, Jason was still a jerk.

_I have to let go_

_He won't be the one to cry_

Reyna could feel the tears pooling in her eyes, but she simply wouldn't allow them to fall. It was obvious that Jason didn't care about her feelings or Piper's feelings. All he cared about was himself. Reyna was a strong Roman woman who could battle monsters, please the gods, and run the fifth cohort with style. She wasn't going to lie and say that Jason's actions hadn't stung. But it was bold of anyone to assume that she was going to waste her tears on something as petty as him. Jason Grace wasn't worth the trouble of pulling out a tissue out of the box.

Reyna knew she could get over Jason. It wasn't going to be easy, but it was the right thing to do.

_Let's not kill the karma_

_Let's not start a fight_

A few months later, Piper and Lacy were at Camp Jupiter to celebrate Gwen's birthday. It was a huge party and lots of kids from both camps were in attendance.

While Piper was enjoying her slice of cake, Lacy tapped her on the shoulder. "Reyna's here," she whispered. Piper followed her sister's gaze and saw the girl who she (unfortunately) had a common bond with. In the months following the revelation of Jason's infidelity, Piper had learned that Reyna was not a conspirator in the activities; she had been lied to and deceived too. Piper wanted to reach out to Reyna to see how she was doing, but both Lacy and Mitchell advised her to keep her distance.

Reyna must have sensed the people staring at her because here eyes snapped from Gwen to Piper, their eyes meeting in an instant. It felt like Reyna was staring directly into her soul. Then, she grasped something to her right and marched toward Piper, her fist clenched. Piper felt like her legs were going to turn to jelly. Reyna wouldn't fight her...would she?

_It's not worth the drama_

_For a beautiful liar_

Piper could feel her heart in her throat as Reyna got closer. Lacy grasped Piper's arm again. "If she tries anything, I'm with you!"

"Hey Reyna," Piper said shakily as she approached. "Long time, no see."

Reyna raised her fist toward the two girls. "What do you think you're doing here...without the buttons that I labored for three hours to make?" The trio exploded into a fit of giggles and Reyna pinned the buttons on them.

"I thought you were going to punch me," Piper admitted. "I was so afraid that you'd be mad."

Reyna laughed. "Are you kidding? I'm not even mad. At least about the whole...situation. I am mad that you weren't wearing my buttons though!"

_Can't we laugh about it?_

_It's not worth our time_

Yet again, the trio fell into a fit of laughter. Reyna reflected on how good it felt to not have tension between her and Piper. Admittedly, she did feel a little bad for tricking Piper into thinking she wanted to fight, but she and Lacy took it well. Never in a million years did she think that she'd be laughing with the girl who just a few months ago she'd been jealous of and angry at. Now that neither of them had the burden of Jason Grace, she felt like she'd finally released any animosity she had toward Piper. She much preferred sharing a common dislike of Jason with Piper rather than sharing Jason with Piper.

"I don't even want to talk about him or think about him," Piper declared. "Jason Grace? More like Jason: the waste of my time!"

_We can live without him_

_Just a beautiful liar_

Reyna nodded. "I couldn't agree more. Life is so much bigger than Jason Grace. I'm so happy that we're free!"


End file.
